<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>新年快樂，范德瓦爾先生 by asagarasu_yui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846720">新年快樂，范德瓦爾先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagarasu_yui/pseuds/asagarasu_yui'>asagarasu_yui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguity, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cold Weather, Feelings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Higher Education, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagarasu_yui/pseuds/asagarasu_yui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因為航班延誤的緣故，瀨名泉拖著行李箱走出機場的自動門時，天已經完全黑了。因為圍巾上還殘留著暖氣，即使呼吸時吸進了細碎的雪花，他也還不太覺得冷。遠處，天際線濛濛亮著，應該是紐約璀璨的燈火。現在人們一定已經聚集起來，準備慶祝地球又「無聊地完成了一圈公轉」。直到今天，他每年將近新年的時候，還是會記起學生時代這句挺煞風景的話。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>新年快樂，范德瓦爾先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2017年12月舊作。模糊地提及了三毛縞斑，含有師生元素。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因為航班延誤的緣故，瀨名泉拖著行李箱走出機場的自動門時，天已經完全黑了。因為圍巾上還殘留著暖氣，即使呼吸時吸進了細碎的雪花，他也還不太覺得冷。遠處，天際線濛濛亮著，應該是紐約璀璨的燈火。現在人們一定已經聚集起來，準備慶祝地球又「無聊地完成了一圈公轉」。直到今天，他每年將近新年的時候，還是會記起學生時代這句挺煞風景的話。</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>手機的消息提醒中又塞滿了各種認識和不認識的人新年祝福。對此，瀨名泉只覺得麻煩。他早就過了認認真真編輯祝福簡訊的時期，到了認認真真節省內存容量的階段。然而，他往下慢慢翻過去，去找那個佔了太多內存的條目。</p></div><div><p>「月永レオ：</p></div><div><p>…</p></div><div><p>『2008.01.01 02:21 瀨名——新年快樂♪』</p></div><div><p>『2008.01.01 02:22 新年快樂』</p></div><div><p>『2009.01.01 00:01 新年快樂啊レオ。 』</p></div><div><p>『2009.01.01 07:31 瀨名也是哦！哎美好的一年從早起去lab開始啊哈哈哈哈』</p></div><div><p>『2010.01.02 00:00 假裝自己昨天沒有忘記！瀨名今年也要快樂哦吼』</p></div><div><p>『2010.01.02 12:24 你也是』」</p></div><div><p>光標在屏幕上一閃一頓。瀨名泉往自己的圍巾裡縮了一縮，立好行李箱便不動腦子地默寫下一句年復一年類似的祝福。還未鍵入「發送」，他習慣性地往上劃去，屏幕右側的豎線短得像個不移動的點，害得他以為手機卡住了。然後，三秒之後他意識到自己可能是在飛機上睡得昏了頭。這個條目本身就這麼長。</p></div><div><p>他無數次想過刪掉它來釋放內存——可能是職業病帶來的某種強迫症，他見不得任何一點沒用的數據亂糟糟地堆著。然而，這些年來，他的手機從翻蓋換成直板，從Motorola換成Nokia又換去Apple，很多數據都丟了，獨獨這一條他一直備份著，彷彿那是密碼或者什麼。前些年他差點不小心抹掉圖片緩存的時候，幾乎都覺得自己數據分析師失格了。</p></div><div><p>他記得自己剛開始倒騰這類東西的時候，有多麼痛恨它們。回憶起來，若不是月永レオ的緣故，他最後竟當了個程序員的可能性實在是微乎其微。畢竟他當年剛入學的時候，雖然確實不清楚自己喜歡或者想要做什麼，但是是絕沒有想過計算機的。他只不過是被那個如今名字都記不起的室友生拉硬拽著去聽了一個編程項目的宣傳講座——然後，那個團在隔壁座位上的人忽然唰一下拉掉hoodie的帽子，偏過頭問他：</p></div><div><p>——你也是從日本來的嗎！</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉現在不再清楚他那天穿得是什麼顏色的衣服，記憶裡只有橙的綠的顏色亂糟糟地攪在一起，卻好像還是很鋒利一般。然後，那個和他見了只有十分鐘的人一陣風地把他騙去組了隊。天地良心，那個時候他真的只會敲hello world…為什麼竟然答應下來他已經無從得知，興許是以為對方和自己一樣是急於找些事情來做的新生，或者是因為背井離鄉初來乍到的孤獨感作祟。他後來意識到月永レオ一定是碰巧，或者有意識地觀察到他在手機上飛快地鍵入日文。然而，月永レオ平日里幾乎不對他講日文，永遠是連珠炮似的講著一口足以亂真的美式英文。後來，關係更好一些的時候，他問過月永為什麼如此，被人「啊哈哈哈哈日文的話我現在都快忘記了！」地搪塞了過去。然而，這個傢伙郵件和簡訊從來都只寫日文，在那些日子里大概比所有垃圾簡訊加起來還要多，害得他手機常年都只能是靜音模式。</p></div><div><p>即使這樣，瀨名泉對月永レオ仍然知道得很少。這不能怪罪他，因為月永實在是個奇怪的人。一開始，他甚至不知道月永レオ不是本科的學生，甚至並不是學生。這一直持續到某天他們嘗試更新版本的時候出了難以修好的Bug——「啊～那麼瀨名到辦公室來吧瀨名！對哦瀨名還完全沒有來過！」那個人寫了諸如此類的話，把一行字活活分成五六行發了過來。</p></div><div><p>彼時，他正捧著筆記本電腦從計算機科學課撤退。辦公室？沒想到レオ君竟然已經是phd了啊？冷風吹得他幾乎有點頭疼——那些剛入門的日子糟透了。他不得不一面維持一個體面的樣子，一面在平均線上下掙扎。他無時無刻不得不維持一個體面的樣子，從小到大都是。孩提時代，他是那個模樣周正，毫不書呆子氣，卻表現得優異聽話的學生。拋頭露面的活動自然是少不了他，羨艷或者妒忌的目光也是。然而他從來不是什麼天才，唯有的只是強行輕描淡寫了的努力罷了。可是，一旦他回去遠在日本的母校，總不得不按著「天才」的輿論順水推舟一番，好讓老師們繼續把他當個符號激勵後輩們。他害怕極誰在他面前踮起腳，睜大眼睛仔仔細細地端詳他，然後捕捉到他移開的視線裡的疲憊。</p></div><div><p>然而，現在，這些都沒有關係了。</p></div><div><p>他還是那個人人都要參觀的人生模範。為下屬擔待和考慮、必要的時候調配人手，甚至提供技術上的建議或者親自上陣是再自然不過的事情。不知不覺間，也已經到了新來的實習生小姑娘會湊在門邊竊竊私語的地步了。她們有時候太過不小心，讓他在自己辦公室的玻璃門上瞥到她們的反光。過去人們抽象的期望和讚許，現在都已經變成實實在在的依靠和指望。時間久了，他竟然對於這壓力木了，早上醒來的時候，也不再因為缺少同伴而感到孤單。</p></div><div><p>如今，他彷彿知道多年前月永看窗外時在想什麼。那天，他檢查了三遍沒有走錯地方。對著Leo Tsukinaga, Assistant Professor的門牌發了大概有一分鐘的楞後，他推門而入。那時他滿眼都是和他現在辦公室極為相似的場景：落地玻璃後的遠方，藍紫色的雲層下是一道亮得灼目的橙紅的晚霞。當時的助理教授，月永レオ先生，雙手枕在腦後，背對著他發呆，嘴裡叼著張紙之類的東西，是個小小的影子。</p></div><div><p>當時瀨名泉還太年輕，沒能體會到氣氛的異樣之處。他敲了敲已經打開的門打斷了月永的沉思，告訴他自己已經站在門口好一會兒了。月永便轉過頭來，一臉意料之中地得意笑了起來，等著他問出那個問題。</p></div><div><p>——那個，レオ，你……今年幾歲了？</p></div><div><p>——二、十、八。哈哈哈哈哈哈嚇到了吧？這麼快就要是教授了呀，我可是天才呢，是吧是吧～小瀨名要叫我月永教授噢~</p></div><div><p>瀨名震驚之餘，腹誹道其身高和幼稚行徑太有欺騙性，同時第無數次懷疑自己與其扯上關係的合理性。一個天體化學系的助理教授來編什麼程，還和他們這群本科生（事實上，他後來發現組裡除了他只有一個本科生，就是這個原因害得他累得要死）攪在一起做什麼？美國也自由奔放得過頭了吧。對方只是眼睛眨啊眨地說，自己當年是提前畢業的，自學得太凌亂了想多加練習……諸如此類完全站不住腳的理由。瀨名泉懶得繼續鬥嘴，轉移話題問起那張被放在桌上的紙。</p></div><div><p>——是寫真啊。在日本的朋友嗎？</p></div><div><p>月永レオ「啊」地應了一聲，怔怔地盯著相片幾秒鐘，好像在質疑自己那東西為什麼在那裡似的。然而確實是他剛剛得瑟過頭隨手放在那裡的。隨後他彷彿下了很大決心一般說道，語氣有點刻意的強硬。</p></div><div><p>——不是啦，是課題組的同事啦。</p></div><div><p>——也在這邊嗎？</p></div><div><p>——不不不不不他不在了！</p></div><div><p>——誒？</p></div><div><p>——啊，他死了。死了死了死了——！</p></div><div><p>——什麼？ ！</p></div><div><p>——死了就是死了，被宇宙人抓走了！啊，抓走之後被改造了，被冒充啦！總之就是死了。</p></div><div><p>他閉上眼睛，搖著頭極快地輕聲念叨起來，惹得椅子吱呀吱呀作響。瀨名很努力才捕捉到幾個「死了」、「討厭的傢伙」、「笨蛋」之類的日文音節。</p></div><div><p>——啊夠了！瀨名同學年紀小小，卻事情管得太寬啦！成天碎碎碎碎念個不停，煩死人了啦！ ！</p></div><div><p>月永レオ啪地把相片翻過來，然後哐地拉開抽屜把它丟進去，又用力合上，同時嘴上嘰里咕嚕地以年齡為中心數落著瀨名泉。他就是這副樣子，無從怪罪瀨名泉失去日語語法後，沒能發現這傢伙竟然比他多長了快十年的日子。而且，自此以後，他利用年齡起來也太方便了，口頭上強行擺前輩架子和「沒比你大幾歲」的身份縮放得隨心所欲，實在是……</p></div><div><p>過分啊。</p></div><div><p>這是在一瞬間信了相片上棕色頭髮高個男人真的去世了的大一新生瀨名泉的想法。是後來查了圖書館，發現其實人家在日本某大學活蹦亂跳的時候，瀨名泉的想法。然而，他到現在也沒弄明白，這兩個看著很親近的「學術上的兄弟」——師出同門的同年畢業生，第一篇論文順序第二第三作者的人，看相片還一起去海邊度了假——怎麼最後鬧到「他死了他死了」這般老死不相往來的地步。雖然說月永レオ總是日常滿嘴跑火車，這也未免太超過了一些。</p></div><div><p>不過，月永レオ過去確實一直愛說些莫名其妙的話。如果去除那些興高采烈的語氣，聽起來一定是像醉酒人的夢囈。瀨名泉忽然懷念起來。自從那傢伙跑去澳大利亞了之後，這些年來不再有人把所有莫名其妙的想法往他信箱裡塞了。他知道打開手機往上劃就能看見那些過去的信息，但是他從來只備份。這些年來，他真正翻閱它們的時間加起來沒有半小時，雖然他時不時就會在別的地方見到月永レオ的名字——那個傢伙一篇接著一篇地發論文也就罷了，瀨名泉不去查便不會看見，但是卻過分熱心科普活動，在Twitter和Facebook上活躍得像個什麼高仿號。然而，瀨名泉對這個舊友的地理位置卻不太知情。明明教職應該已經收集到夠召喚神龍了，月永レオ還是從一所大學跑到另一所大學，一座天文台到另一座天文台，從南極（是南極嗎？）跑到澳大利亞再跑到英國… …飄得和一陣風似的。然後可能是懶得更改，他在社交網絡的現居地上孤零零地寫著「地球」。這個「地球」寫得倒頗有「宇宙人」的風味。瀨名泉記得過去他總是電波系一般「宇宙人」、「宇宙人」地念叨個不停，而且如果真的有宇宙人，一定該是像他這樣思維發散得不行的傢伙。他甚至目擊過這個脫線分子正好端端地、蹦蹦跳跳地向他走過來，半路卻以迅雷不及掩耳之勢掏出紙筆，抵在路邊停著的車上瘋狂記了起來。不知道這麼多年過去了，那傢伙有沒有變得穩重點。況且，月永レオ永遠都是那副高興的樣子，即使嘴裡冒出來令人不安的語句也是那樣。這經常讓瀨名擔心起來。他一擔心就會忘了，這個人在和他人認識之前，已經獨自好端端地活了快三十年——興許以前並不是獨自的，不過這種事情他又不清楚。</p></div><div><p>——瀨名哦，瀨名上一次上化學課是什麼時候哦？</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉不記得這一天是他大三還是大四的時候。這一天他被月永レオ誘騙（…好吧，他其實是知道的）到實驗室，整理月永見了鬼的代碼。絕對是見了鬼的代碼。這個人會把所有東西洋洋灑灑地塞在同一個函數里，說多少次都不肯改。不過竟然不會報錯，可能真的是某種天才了。當然，他是絕不會一口答應這種麻煩事的，就算是月永レオ本人幾乎在地上滾來滾去，要他來實驗室實習，也還是回絕了。不過，大約也就是當時回絕了，過意不去的緣故，偶爾他會假裝自己被誘拐了——反正レオ事後會請他吃午飯，姑且就算扯平了。</p></div><div><p>到了午休的時間，其他人紛紛一個一個地離開了房間。原本把雙手支棱在瀨名泉椅子背上的月永レオ大約是站得累了，便發揮了到處亂坐的特性，另拖了一把椅子反著坐下了。他確實有些矮，但是如此一來下巴恰好能磕在瀨名泉的椅子背上，歪著頭便能看到屏幕。空調開得冷了點，瀨名泉稍一分心，就在脖子上感到緩緩的、暖暖的氣流，令他忽然困倦起來。</p></div><div><p>——瀨名～？</p></div><div><p>——你好吵啊。高中吧。怎麼？</p></div><div><p>——唔，昨天帶小孩子的Lab啦。瀨名的眼睛是Helium嗎？哼哼，地球也很有趣～</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉感覺自己的椅子搖了起來。身後人輕輕發笑時顫起來的氣息，和晃來晃去的發腳，清晰而微妙地佔據了他的注意力。他覺得自己的魂靈不在身體裡，沒看著凸起的電腦屏幕，而是站在了兩人的身後，靜靜地註視著自己。</p></div><div><p>——什麼和什麼啊……</p></div><div><p>月永レオ一時沒搭腔，似是沉迷在自己的世界之中，只發出似有似無的哼唱。終於，瀨名泉無法忍受這中道而止的對話，轉過頭去，卻發現月永正閉著眼睛微笑著。他正尷尬地尋思著是否該轉回去繼續改代碼，月永就忽然睜開眼睛。</p></div><div><p>——一切和一切嘛！萬事萬物都有聯繫，地球和很多光年外的天體原子層面上也沒有什麼區別～就算是再惰性的元素，范德瓦爾力總是有的哦？甚至是氦那樣惰性的！嗯～總是會有時候吸引在一起，然後就有了液體和氣體，不然全宇宙都是飛來飛去的，一顆恆星也沒有。哈哈哈哈飛來飛去也很好玩，就是大概什麼都看不見了誒！</p></div><div><p>——……就算你這麼勉強地用白話照顧我，我也完全聽不懂哦？專有名詞用英文我根本反應不過來啊。</p></div><div><p>——嘛，范德瓦爾力、范德瓦爾力、（日文）范德瓦爾力（日文），瀨名完全不記得了嗎？</p></div><div><p>——啥……</p></div><div><p>——瀨名不是理科生嗎！范德瓦爾先生可要生氣了哦？啊哈哈這個名字真不錯，以後瀨名就叫范德瓦爾先生吧！ （日文）哎～范德瓦爾さん～（日文）</p></div><div><p>說著月永レオ惡作劇成功一般大笑起來，伸手就要去戳瀨名泉的臉。瀨名泉熟練地一閃，嘴上說著不想和他瞎糾纏，轉過頭去接著幹活。月永レオ說的自然」哲學「大概能訂一本書了，不過這回讓他記到現在，大概就是因為月永後來范德瓦爾さん、范德瓦爾さん地喊了他四五個禮拜吧。如果有人來統計的話，那應該是這傢伙對他講的最頻繁的母語了。</p></div><div><p>大約是真的被洗腦了，那一陣子他工作久了，一抬頭髮現日落西山時，都會想起什麼日冕上的氣體之類的事情（似乎和月永叨叨的范德瓦爾力有關？他事實上不是太清楚。）。他實在是把自己的科學給差不多忘完了，這些也都是太久之前的事情，但是只要是在地球上，每一天都有日落看。每一天，在下午五點到七點左右的時候。在他人生最北邊的日子裡，有時候也會推遲到九點。這些再尋常不過的、近乎永恆不變的日落，某一天忽然變了一個名字。如是近十年，然後那鮮豔的橙紅色逐漸褪去，消退為日落本身。如今，瀨名泉從自己辦公室的落地窗看傍晚日頭沉下去的時候，已經不會出太久的神——如果不是能在谷歌時時復習，瀨名泉早就不該還記得月永レオ的樣子。</p></div><div><p>幾十分鐘前，他斜靠在飛機舷窗上，發現自己在費力地重構很久很久以前的下著小雨的傍晚。舷窗上的冰霜有些化了，成了一層粒粒分明的細密水珠，連綿不絕的、窒息得紫藍紫藍的雲層後面，是像血一樣溶解在了的殘陽。光線一度一度地消失，他便漸漸看見自己在舷窗上的倒影，面無表情卻分明是疲累的。他盯著自己入神，想起他更年輕的時候——好吧，現在也並沒有什麼改變——無數人曾經這麼凝視過他。被美麗的事物吸引目光是人之常情吧，那些彷彿是來參觀遊覽的人們這麼自我辯解道。然而，目光是沉重的。起初，他是極反感的，後來便習慣了。然而，他無論如何都未能料到，他竟也去這麼凝視著別人——那人渾然不覺，只是注視著掛了千萬粒雨珠的窗戶，霓虹的星子摻著天上一明一滅的金紅色，盡落在眼睛裡，幻麗得可怖。他想往後退去，卻發現無論他往哪裡去，都出不了這漫天的繁星。但是繁星總是不可能有知覺的。</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉知道，如果他抬頭，他看見的薄薄的雲層後面，星星都該已經出來了。所以他不。他該在去市中心的巴士上了，可是巴士不知所踪，他便只好和其他同樣疲憊的旅客佇立在原地。本不是公司喪心病狂地安排他在元旦出差，是他實在累得不行，不想參加任何新年派對。可是，現在他才反應過來，他作了多麼壞的一個決定。</p></div><div><p>他不喜歡新年午夜的紐約，畢竟回憶太多很傷神。</p></div><div><p>畢業前最後一個新年的時候，他原本打算隨流俗去時代廣場看一次倒計時。月永聽說了之後從辦公桌後面抬起頭，一臉驚詫地問道「那不就是一群人慶祝地球又無聊地公轉了一圈嗎？」</p></div><div><p>——煙火還是挺好看的吧。他們這麼說過。</p></div><div><p>——啊，這麼說確實呢。</p></div><div><p>——餵！ ……這麼說，你不也去看過嘛？</p></div><div><p>——不啊，去年一入迷就玩到了午夜，結果被煙花嚇了一跳呢！思路都被他們嚇飛了啊！</p></div><div><p>——你，元旦夜也工作嗎？ ！</p></div><div><p>——不是工作！這可是偉大的人類進步，人類進步！哎，瀨名要看煙花，來這邊看就好了啦。瀨名真是喜歡熱鬧，果然還是小孩子啊～</p></div><div><p>要是真的喜歡熱鬧，怎麼會等著快畢業了才去走形式啊，你才是那個，工作狂吧。瀨名腹誹道。結果天道好輪迴，如今瀨名泉頂著出差的名義，在元旦夜等機場大巴，大概也是相同意義的淒慘了。雖然這些都是他們自找的。</p></div><div><p>今天下著稀稀落落的小雪。六年前的今天，紐約下著無精打采的小雨。暖氣充足的房間裡，他們兩個各捧了一本書坐在各自的座位上，等著煙花出現在夜空上。一顆亂竄的星子撞了上來，隔著玻璃，幾乎沒有聲音。月永レオ地把辦公椅盪到了窗戶跟前，用車輪的聲音叫起了沉迷小說的瀨名泉。煙火的種子一枚枚徐徐地向上升起，愈來愈慢，隨後爆裂成一朵朵花的骨架，明亮的、巨大的、轉瞬即逝的。月永レオ反常地安靜，認真地看著窗外。瀨名泉起初也是，後來只能夠注視窗戶旁這個半明半暗的人，慢慢眨著眼睛。</p></div><div><p>原本，他們誰也沒有說話。本來這樣挺好的。</p></div><div><p>——真快啊。</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉事實上不太清楚他是在說大學的四年，還是煙火。他只是想這麼說。直覺告訴他有些話這是最後一次機會。</p></div><div><p>——是啊。煙花本來就是這樣的。流星似的。</p></div><div><p>——彗星也這麼快嗎？</p></div><div><p>——那是另一回事了。唔，它們離開得很快，有時候，有生之年才回來一次，還有些，就不回來了啦。可能也會在什麼地方墜毀。沒有什麼是永久的。</p></div><div><p>——引力也這樣嗎？</p></div><div><p>——全都是暫時的嘛，太陽也好，其他也好。等恆星都熄滅了，連黑洞也遲早會死的唷。</p></div><div><p>——你說的……范德瓦爾力呢？</p></div><div><p>他不甘心。這可能是快貫穿了他一生的關鍵句。他強求了很多事情，世界間或允了他，但是這一次沒有。</p></div><div><p>月永レオ骨碌碌地轉過椅子看著他。煙花的餘輝為他勾勒出一道忽隱忽現的金邊，往後就是燈火璀璨的城市，再往後便是黑沉沉的夜空。關了燈的房間裡，他的眼睛是泛著微光的深綠色。瀨名泉原本預感到一些煽情的場面，結果錯得離譜。</p></div><div><p>月永真正地看著瀨名泉，這四年堆積在他們之間，然後月永明白過來。隨後他笑了起來，是那種開懷的大笑，前俯後仰的大笑，笑得眼淚都要流出來的大笑。他笑得幾乎要呼吸困難，快把瀨名泉嚇到了，這才稍稍停下來。等他終於安靜下來，他忽然語氣輕柔極了，像在隔著這四年之外宇宙間所有的時空喃喃自語一般：</p></div><div><p>——也是的，也是的。世界就是由蜉蝣組成的哦。但是，瀨名是我最喜歡的蜉蝣呢。新年快樂，范德瓦爾さん，晚安啦。</p></div><div><p>瀨名第一次也是最後一次聽他這麼說話。興許是母語的原因，它們柔軟卻膨脹，把他擠得極渺小了。說罷，月永レオ轉身，仍舊看他的煙火去，是落地窗前一個小小的影子。瀨名明白是時候道別，但那不是瀨名最後一次見他。</p></div><div><p>瀨名泉對於延誤的航班和消失不見的機場班車忽然釋了懷。雖然他害自己站在這邊一個勁地回憶點陳年舊事，但是他畢竟不用看見任何煙火。他也三十靠邊的人了，還不能解釋自己的煩躁，實在是有違常理。但是，他不得不懷疑這都是由於圍巾太緊了點。雪簌簌地落著，薄薄地積了一層，潤濕了他的髮梢。</p></div><div><p>然後，班車終於來了。這些馬上都會結束的，瀨名泉告訴自己。他隨著人流湊到巴士跟前，掏出手機隨便按了起來，等著巴士清空載客。來來往往的人模糊，他自覺也模糊。他的精神幾乎要在模糊中安睡過去，模糊中卻有什麼明亮起來。隔著鏡片上的霧氣，橙色的雲霞一般的東西飄了過去。可能是雪花黏在他落出辮子的頭髮上——不，他不知何時把頭髮剪短了。他看起來和記憶里相似又不同，瀨名泉說不上來。然後他拉著行李往裡走去。瀨名泉看著他往裡走去。他想起很久很久前那第一顆亂竄的星子。那顆星子長得像個蜉蝣。他在想他是不是該離開隊伍跟過去，或者跑過去，或者追過去。</p></div><div><p>他感覺心中那個二十歲的自己從永恆中醒來，操控著他離開了隊伍。他叫出那個名字——因為許久許久不曾說過，音節聽起來煞是陌生。他重複。他走過去去。他重複。他伸手嘗試吸引註意——那個橙紅色的人轉過身愣愣地看著他——</p></div><div><p>「對不起，」瀨名停了一下，微笑道，「認錯了。」</p></div><div><p>那個人愣愣地點了點頭，橙紅色在小雪中迅速褪色，不久便消失在了並不密集的人群中。</p></div><div><p>於是，瀨名泉點亮屏幕，翻回簡訊的草稿，鍵入「發送」。風挾著雪，把他呼出的水氣往回吹，他的眼鏡上的霧就多到完全看不見的地步了。他把眼鏡摘下來，擦了擦。</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今生的第二篇Fanfic，也是第一篇我個人認為足以被稱之為完成的作品。由於中國大陸區域《偶像夢幻祭》受到的不良待遇，紀念性質地重置。<br/>我一直很喜歡月永レオ和瀨名泉。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>